Non-volatile storage devices, such as flash memory devices, have enabled increased portability of data and software applications. For example, flash memory devices can enhance data storage density by storing multiple bits in each flash memory cell. To illustrate, Multi-Level Cell (MLC) flash memory devices provide increased storage density by storing 3 bits per cell, 4 bits per cell, or more. Electronic devices, such as mobile phones, typically use non-volatile storage devices, such as flash memory devices, for persistent storage of information, such as data and program code that is used by the electronic device. Advances in technology have resulted in increased storage capacities of non-volatile storage devices with reductions in storage device size and cost.
Although fabrication techniques continue to improve for such memory devices, occasionally a memory device is fabricated with a component that becomes non-functional early within the life of the memory device, such as due to fabrication irregularities. These memory devices may be identified via “burn-in” testing that includes performing a relatively small number of data write and erase operations to sections of the memory, followed by a data integrity check. Burn-in testing may be performed at a memory tester that also performs other testing (e.g., leakage testing or testing of latches or sense amplifiers). However, because such memory testers can be relatively expensive and may be configured to test a single memory device at a time, burn-in testers are typically used to perform burn-in testing on multiple memory devices at the same time. Although a higher test throughput may be achieved using a burn-in tester as compared to performing burn-in testing using a memory tester, connecting and disconnecting each memory device to two different testers (e.g., the memory tester and the burn-in tester) introduces additional delay and cost.